


Thirst Of The Flayed Ones

by DeviSan



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Death, Gen, Gore-Tober 2017, Hemorrhaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: Oh, how loud their voices were echoing in his ears. Like thunder their voices rang, telling him to be faster, to be quicker and to deliver the wanted crimson.





	Thirst Of The Flayed Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Goretober-Challenge 2017: Hemorrhaging

Hemorrhaging:

A thick but sweet scent of iron filled the air. It was what caught the attention of the Bloodseeker. Following the fresh scent the Bloodseeker growled in bloodlust. He noticed the small insects crawling beneath him, little creatures that did not bother him at all. The Seeker was used to those wriggling masses around him. It was the Dire forest after all. The Dire Side of the world was filled with undead beings, insects and creatures of an appearance so outrageous, that only seeing them could already stop a beating heart.  
But none of those creatures were important to Strygwyr. He was after something else now. After the delicate blood of a wounded, living being. The hunger of the Flayed Twins was even bigger, than the hunger of the Seeker. Oh how loud their voices were echoing in his ears. Like thunder their voices rang, telling him to be faster, to be quicker and to deliver the wanted crimson.  
“I smell blood” he growled, picking up a faster pace, while dodging branches, roots and creatures that did not want to be disturbed. He did not need eyes to orientate.  
It did not take the Seeker long to stand in front of the remains of a Prowler Camp. The creatures had been killed, their fresh corpses still lying on the ground, not even smelling like decay. But the creature Strygwyr was interested in, sat between the dead bodies.  
It was Aiushtha, the Enchantress. Her ankle was broken and she had a deep gash in her upper leg. The Dryad squirmed, trying to get up, as she saw the Seeker approaching her, but her broken ankle did not support her weight anymore.  
“Struggling is useless” Strygwyr came closer, holding his thirsty blades up. Aiushtha panicked slightly. She summoned her Wisps, trying to use them to heal her wounds. But she already knew that it would take too long.  
With a low growl the Seeker lifted his blades. They were shimmering in the twilight of the forest. Aiushtha closed her eyes, knowing that death was not far.  
“I will hang you by your hooves and let your blood fill the sacred gutters.” His voice was calm and filled with determination as he slashed the body of the Enchantress. The untouchable charm was not strong enough to protect her, from the wicked, thirsty blades. Cut after cut the body of the Dryad opened more. The red wine being splattered over the ground, the Seeker himself and his blades. But not a single drop would be wasted. The flayed twins would absorb all of it.  
Oh, how the flayed ones moaned and whimpered in enjoyment. The sweet blood of the Enchantress was pleasing them well.  
After every little drop had been consumed Strygwyr growled. Even though the flayed twins had been fed, even though the just drained the little Dryad they were still calling out for more blood. Thirst. Thirst. Thirst.  
Again their voices were echoing in his ears, commanding him to drain more creatures. After all, he was their loyal pet. Strygwyr, the blood-hound of the flayed twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list:
> 
> http://vaigh.com/post/165903129748/vaigh-my-inktober2017goretober-challenge
> 
> I am so happy to participate this year and to try and work with the prompt list of the wonderful vaigh <3


End file.
